New Transition
by Sir-Mercutio-McHuffer
Summary: There were many Almost Alices through the years, but they were only ever Almost, they never Were.  This Alice is the most Were Alice of all the Almost Alices.  And sometimes, somewhats and somewheres, some Almost Alice does not take 'no' for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, first fanfic I've written in a very very long time. The inspiration for this was Witchcraft by Pendulum I have had this stuck in my head for a very long time. I've been slowly creating and developing this into something I can put down onto paper. And, well this is how it came out.

This is potentially being extended, where her modern day life will be explained in all its glory.

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Alice stopped in front of the little brick-and-mortar townhouse she shared with her two flatmates - university friends both. She put her foot up on their fence and leaned forwards, feeling the twinge of stretching muscles.

It was full dark by the time she slipped her key in the front door and pushed it open. All the lights were off in the house. Odd, she'd have thought at least Hattie would be home by now. She flipped the switch to the hallway light. Time for a new lightbulb then! In lieu of more powerful lighting, Alice opened her phone to guide her feet around the various obstacles (mainly Lenore's shoes, she really did need to get a shoe rack for all these _shoes_).

She made it to the lounge without hurting herself, which was incredible considering the number of sharp objects on the floor, and tried the light there. That one didn't work either. Okay, more likely a new fuse would be needed. But that wasn't right: the light in the bedroom hallway was on. And Lenore's door was open.

Hattie was sitting on the couch, backlight from the hallway. Alice's hair stood on end. She raised the cellphone's rays and paused when the light came to Hattie's waist. What _was_ that? She flicked up to Hattie's face. Her eyes were open. There was no response.

Alice's stomach clenched. She stepped back. The cellphone dropped. Her eyes went to the open door. The shadows from Lenore's room crept along the hallway floor. And there, just illuminated by the hallway light, was an arm. The doornob rattled, the door swung open. Lenore's face came into view, as blank as Hattie's. Alice's throat contracted. He was coming for her now. Boots stepped over Lenore and into the light. He had seen her now.

Her brain caught up to her body when she skidded down the stairs. She left it behind again as her feet gained purchase and launched her down the street. There was no time to think, only run. She could hear his cursing. He was _following_ her! A sob caught between her breaths. No time! He was too fast! His knife-lunge caught the back of her neck and she screamed. She couldn't spare her hands to stop the bleeding, had to run faster! Got to get out, _go far away_! She could still hear the heavy thunks behind her. They weren't close. She daren't look behind her, she knew he was still following.

Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps now. His feet had trailed off some time ago, but she couldn't stop. Don't stop running, he'll get you! Got to go far away, as far away as far away can be! Her heart thudded fit to burst. Her legs gave out. Her tears would not be stopped.

In the middle of nowhere and anywhere, Alice curled up on the ground and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I have an assignment due in 2 weeks so I don't know when I'll dribble drabble this fic again. This one's very short, as I am inclined towards :)

* * *

There had been many Almost Alices throughout the generations. There had been many Almost Alices born within months of one another, but they were always named Delilah or Daisy; Mary or Melissa; never Alice. It was the way of humans, and it was the way of Underland. Humans were fickle, and Underland was patient. None of them Were Alice, and so none of them became Alice.

This Almost Alice was the most Were Alice of the Almost Alices. But she was still an Almost Alice. This Almost Alice's mother was most persistent, and despite Underland's whisperings, had named her Almost Alice Alice. This was most offputting for Underland, and it went into a sulk. It resolutely refused to have anything to do with this Almost Alice.

This Almost Alice was a bit more persistent than the last. This Almost Alice had enough of The Alice to be The Almost Alice. And The Almost Alice, in her haste and _get as far away as far away can go_, did not take Underland's resounding "NO, GO AWAY" into account. She just kept on running, her inner Alice giving her enough Aliceness to push through and into Underland.

Underland had not a thought on what to do with this unwanted creature. It couldn't very well hurl her out now that she was here. Nor was it comfortable with allowing _The Almost Alice_ to traipse around and cause all sorts of trouble, because any Alice, even an Almost Alice, was never content with a quiet life. This Almost Alice seemed to have topped all previous Almost Alices, in that regard.

So Underland pondered as The Almost Alice wept, and as The Almost Alice bled onto it, and as The Almost Alice left the land of the conscious.


End file.
